Twin merman
by bisimcat13
Summary: Zack and Cody are think that they are just on a vacation but what happens on the vacation is very suprising. How will they deal with this newfound secret. (I don't own the Suite life series or H2O Just Add Water just the storyline in the fanfiction) This is my first fanfic hope you like it! Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Zack's Point of view:**

I can't believe it! we are finally going on a vacation away from home, and to Australia no less! now international girls will get the honor of meeting me and my coolness! I know cody will try to make this trip educational Shit, but not even he can ruin this trip for me. Plus having grown up with him I know how to block him out.

I may seem a bit harsh, but he's my twin, he knows I love him even if I don't say it and vise versa." This is awesome!" I say. "I can finally get to see some of the interesting plants I read about being in Australia!" cody says. "you always find a way to make a fun trip educational in some way, please just try to chillax cody , and not ruin this trip." I reply back.

"Both of you boys try to get along and not cause too much trouble while on vacation, because I might not be able to watch you two the whole time and I don't want to get kicked out of the country," mom says. Oh I can never promise that but if me and cody are doing are own thing usually nothing goes wrong so this trip could convince mom to let us stay home alone more often. I mean we are 13 we should be allowed to stay home alone more often.

"Don't worry mom me and cody will stay far apart and when we're apart trouble doesn't happen, plus if this goes well maybe we could stay home alone more often." I say. "well we'll see." mom replies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BRAKE DON'T KILL ME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(time skip till on plane)

 **Cody POV:**

Zack is now pestering me because he got bored just watching movies and eating. When will this flight be over so I can go see the plants I read about. I know it may seem weird to go to Australia and not swim but that is just me the nerd. Swimming is not my strong suit and I know once Zack finds out he will make fun of me for it but whatever. I got used to the pestering, he's my twin and we love each other even if we don't say it. You may say twins are always alike but that's not always true, especially with me and my twin. Zack: Girl crazy, not smart, likes skateboarding, Lazy, social, and is good at sports.

Me: Nerdy, not good at sports, Loner, bookworm, gay (in the closet), and emotional.

see the difference.

Well time to sleep want to avoid the jet lag night.

 **Zack POV:**

Cody just fell asleep, I don't know how, But he did. I'm way to excited to fall asleep at this point! So you might as well know what you probably didn't figure out about me one: I'm not as stupid as I show. two: I'm Bi. yah I may only flirt with girls but I do also have plenty of guys crushes that I do of the girl ones. still in the closet though, not even cody knows.

Well time to try to fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L-L-L-Line brake~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Time skip till at the hotel)

 **Cody POV:**

We just went to the room, I can't believe mom insists Me and Zack share a bed every we go to a hotel. Whatever, I start unpacking a few books after mom left for her gig and Zack says a few fatal words, "Let's go exploring!" "Zack no, we don't know are way around just yet and we could get lost!" I quickly reply. " oh come on that's the point of exploring to find your way around, so if you're not going then I'll go by myself and you know how mad mom will be when she finds out you didn't do anything about me going"

Dang Logic, the one time Zack is smart it's to get us lost. "fine but if we get in trouble you are the one taking the blame" Zacks nods and smiles. Oh what have I gotten myself into.

So we start walking around a bit and things are going ok until zack rents a boat for us to explore the ocean and go find any stray Islands. I know I have to go with him so I do, but I have a bad feeling about this.

We start going further out to sea and I'm getting kind of scared now.

 **Zack's POV:**

I'm just laughing at cody now! he looks so scared right now. Nothing is going wrong so what's he so worried about. then the boat won't go. "what the!? why won't this move?" cody just replies, "We are out of fuel and in the middle of the ocean, I TOLD YOU SOMETHING WOULD GO WRONG!" "Ok, Ok, calm down I see land and we have some oars and freaking out isn't helping." "fine but I'm not rowing this is your fault and you fix this." replies cody.

Once we get on land cody tries using his phone but it doesn't work. wait a second, it's starting to get dark, Oh shit mom will be so mad, "Cody hurry up it's getting really dark." "no shit sherlock, we need to get on higher ground so lets go." He must be really scared, cody never ever swears unless he's scared.

We pass a river and get on some rocks. I jump across waiting for Cody to do the same. "come on cody it's not that big a jump even you could make it." He just grumble and walks forward a little then falls and disappears. "Cody are you alright," while going over to where he slipped.

 **Cody POV:**

"Yeah I'm fine, just slipped" I reply standing up and looking around. where am I? just then Zack went down. "wanted to make sure I wasn't missing out on any fun he," replies, standing up, I roll my eyes. "where are we?" he asks. "I Don't know Zack" then we start looking around and find a water exit with a whole on top. "hey a way out!" says Zack. "what! know way I don't like swimming isn't there another way?" Zack just shakes his head. "ok fine but you go first, and hurry up."

"ok ok but you owe me" says zack before he jumps in and swims out quickly. I gather up any courage I have and jump in as well, just then the moon goes directly over the whole at the top. the water starts to bubble a lot! "what the heck is happening!" I say to myself. then as soon as the moon is out of view the bubbling stops I swim out.

then the sea patrol boat is in front of us. with are mom on it looking very mad and worried at the same time. we climb up. "What the heck were you thinking wandering off like that you could of gotten killed!" I just say, "Zack started to wander off and to make sure he didn't get hurt came with him." Zack just glared at me. "well thank you _CODY_ for trying to keep your brother safe. Zack when we get back home you are grounded for 3 weeks." Mom says. Zack still glaring at me say, "Excuse me for trying to have fun." "any more back talk and I'll make it 4." mom replies. and then we head back get dried off and go to sleep.


	2. New discovery

**Zach POV:**

Cody was waking me up. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh why do I have to get up it's too early." I say. still mad at cody for placing the blame on me. Cody just says, "Mom has something to tell us, so she told me to tell you to get up and dressed, though not shower." I wonder why but just say, "five more minutes." Cody just drags me out of bed. I get the hint he could have just said no. So I just quickly get dressed, sooner this is over sooner I can go back to sleep.

Mom just looks at both of us and says, "Listen I know we were only here a day but we are heading back to boston. the gig is over and you two have already caused enough trouble already." Me and Cody both groan. "no complaining, no time, get your things we are heading for the airport. NOW." I decide it's best not to say anything now, when mom is like this it's best for your life to listen to her. I learned that the hard way. "Ok Mom." Cody says without hesitation, he's knows to listen as well when mom is in this mood, but he normally would listen anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line brake coming through~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Back at the tipton)

 **'s POV:**

I am so glad to finally have a break from those trouble making twins, mainly Zack. Then, while I was enjoying the peace and quiet, they come back. They were supposed to be gone the week! well there goes my break. "Hi " the twins Say in unison. I just reply, "Hi boys and Carey, what are you doing back early?" "well my gig was cut short and the boys got lost on an island so I figured it would be best if we went home before they caused more trouble." replied Carey. they then headed to their room. this is going to be a long day.

 **Zack's POV** (be glad I didn't put you in Cody's thoughts.):

mom just told us to wash our hands, don't know why though, we didn't use the bathroom. So me and Cody went into the bathroom closed the door and just started washing our hands and splashing each other for fun. then 10 seconds after touching the water Cody fell to the floor. then when I looked down I saw his tail. like fish tails. shiny blue fish tails. **(A/N: Like the ones in the movie Mermaids, that's what I imagine there tails to look like.)** I was in complete shock. Like a Mermaid, No, Merman. "What the Fuck" I said still shocked, "you look like a merman." "How is this even possible, and how could this have happened," said cody. then I realized something, "the water cave that we went in, remember how you said it bubbled when the full moon went over it?" I said. Cody just nodded in agreement, still shocked. "in mermaid shows when the girls turn into mermaids they just dry off and get their legs back." said Cody. he dried off and got our legs back, just like cody said."well now you are a Merman and can't touch water or scientists will experiment on you." I said. Who knows what will happen now. This will be one heck of an Adventure.


	3. settling in and coming out

**Carey POV:**

I still am frustrated that we had to leave early. this happens at every vacation spot we go to, some how the boys always manage to get into trouble some way or another. So it should be alright to go to the pool, they can swim and have fun, while not having to stay overnight to cause problems. They should be happy, they never got a chance to go swimming in Australia so going swimming now will be fun. I should just make this a surprise for tomorrow. A good surprise. So I quickly pack up my bathing suit, some towels, sunscreen, the boys bathing suits, and a few pairs of goggles then hide the bag in my stuff. **(A/N: I wonder how zack and cody will take this unavoidable surprise.)** There is no way anyone or anything will keep us from having a fun day under the sun this time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line brake of Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Morning)

 **Cody POV:**

I wake up at 7:00 A.M in the morning, now some people may be wondering, WHAT THE HECK IS AN 8th GRADER DOING WAKING UP AT 7 IN THE MORNING OVER SUMMER BREAK! Summer Reading List Addons. You see I keep this list of books I wanted or want to read and mark down when I start reading the book and finish the book. I did some research and found some good books on mermaids and Mermen that I need to add to this list. No one really knows I have this list because of some books about being gay and how to come out and stuff like that. That will not be the way I come out as gay. Or a Merman now either. Plus I get the warm water first when I wake up before everyone. Once I finish the list, make my bed, and lay out the close I will put on after I bathe I head to the bathroom. PJ's now off I turn on the water for the tub and step in then lay down. ten seconds later I feel the sensation come over my legs and when I look down I see the tail. It is quite beautiful. I feel at home in the water and I relax, forgetting my worries. then fall asleep.

 **Zack POV:**

I don't wake up to my brother nagging me, that's strange. I look over to his bed and see a sheet of paper, curiosity overcomes me and I walk over to look at the paper. "Summer Reading List" of course. leave it up to Cody to Have a full list of books to read over the summer. I decide to see what the dork was reading. A few books on Mermaid/Mermen, figures, smartstuff, smartstuff, and more smartstuff. Until something catches my eye, "Best ways to prepare to come out as gay". Cody was gay? wow, no wonder I haven't seen this list before. Knowing Cody he will probably never tell anyone until college, he needed a push. and I knew what would push him, Coming out as Bi. I think I'm ready and even if cody doesn't come out to everyone, he'll at least tell me on purpose. I hear a thump and am knocked out of my thoughts. The sound came from the bathroom, I went to go check what happened.

"Hey who is in the bathroom" I say trying to figure out what happened. "Zack, it's me cody, I just fell out of the bath tub." I look around, then open the door. There Cody is, soaking wet with a tail on the floor. "A little help here" cody asks.

 **Cody POV:**

I can't believe I have to ask Zack for help. Though I have no other options. Zack just looks around a little then motions for me to put an arm around his neck. then he picks me up and carries me back to our room. "Wow you really need to gain weight Cody" Zack says as we reach the room. I just roll my eyes. Then I notice something warm, then I realize it's Zack, that's odd he was never so warm before. The warmth makes me want to curl in closer to him, though I decide against it. Zack sets me down and throws me a towel. "hey cody, why do you even have a summer reading list, it's summer a time for fun, games, and no school." Crap he saw the list, maybe he didn't read any of the books on the list though.

"Also Codes I didn't know you were gay you could've told me sooner." he read the list and knows now. I hold my breath waiting for the name calling but it never comes. He must of read my mind we Zack said, "I won't be picking on you cody, why would I, I'm Bisexual myself." Wait Zacks bi. I didn't say anything, still shocked. Then I ask, "So which boys are you crushing on, your girl crushes are obvious?" "Cody not telling you, I don't think mom wants us fighting over guys." Changing the subject I say, "I did a bit of research on mermen, myself and found out some mermen have special abilities, wanna find out if I have any?" Before Zack can answer mom tells us to come out of our rooms to talk to her. Me and Zack head out of our room to find are mom in a bathing suit and cover up. "Boys because we never really did anything in australia I've decided that we will go swimming at the community pool." I panic, "but mom I wasn't even planning to go swimming in the first place and don't really like it." I say quickly." well then you can relax at the side of the pool while me and Zack go swimming, you are coming with no matter what." Zack and I share a worried look, this will be a long day.


End file.
